Awaiting Death
by Shaman Hime
Summary: Little Don thinks he's going to die. Read and Review!


A little figure lay curled beneath the warmth of his blanket, as it shielded him from the reverberation of the howling wind that provoked the murky night sky. The rain continued its sonorous pounding against the windows, in spite of the 4 year old boy, that was attempting going to sleep. A striking beam lit up the outside world for a negligible second, before it was engulfed by the obscurity- yet again.

The dark haired toddler, shifted slightly, as to face the rattling window. He watched in awe and bewilderment at the sight before him. Never had he witnessed a potent storm like this. A roaring resonance, snapped the dark eyed child from his reverie – absently causing him to tug tighter on his blanket, until all was secluded but his aghast eyes.

The lights began to flicker, for a short lived while, before the room succumbed into the darkness.

Don's heart hammered in his chest as a terrible premonition gripped him. Tears threatened to descend down his pallid face but he feebly managed to hold them back. He was a tough boy. Tough boys didn't cry. Even if it meant being trapped in the dark, with a haphazard storm, alone at home. He felt ashamed, that he Don Eppes the great, was frightened.

He crucially wanted to dash out the house and into their humble shed where his parents were tidying. His mom would sit him down on her lap and embrace him, silencing all his fears and blowing them away with the wind. She would sing a soothing lullaby, while rocking him back and forth, which would send him to dreamland in the midst of this thunderous storm. Oh, how he longed for his mommy.

However, his little pride stood in his way, not wavering.

Don had no choice but to face this on his own.

He had to be strong in order to survive this.

The first thought that came to him, was to try and switch on the lamp close by. He just needed some light. Yup. That was all he wanted. No, not his mom.

Before his sudden surge of courage faltered, Don slowly removed the blanket from him, as he seated himself on the edge of the bed. He gradually placed his tiny freezing feet into his warm and fluffy Superman slippers. He scanned his room with his big brown eyes to see if anyone was present. He wanted to make sure that no one would see him do what he was just about to do. When he was sure no one was there.

He checked under his bed for any mean monsters.

He sighed in relief when he found none.

Don gently rose from his bed, determined to complete his task. Goosebumps covered his chilly body as he shivered from the cold. A few small bitter steps and he had reached his destination. Don crouched down as he tried to reach the lamps switch, and once successfully reached he clicked the switch to turn it on. But to his surprise, nothing lit up. Frustrated and a little scared he tried again. Nothing. Just some more darkness.

He glanced behind his back, making sure that no one evil was sneaking up on him, before returning his gaze to the switch. He didn't understand why it wasn't functioning. Feeling like this was going to take some time, Don sat down carefully and sprawled his short and chubby legs in front of him. He pillowed his cheek on his hand, as if deep in thought. Thoughtfully, Don checked to see if the switch on the wall was turned on. That switch and the lamps being turned on with no light available, made absolute no sense to the nervous toddler.

Don bit his lip to prevent himself from sobbing. While he was about to give up and head back to bed, an idea came to him. Reacting to it, Don reached for the wire and plugged it out. Instants later, he tried plugging it back in, hoping it just wasn't plugged in properly earlier. Without any forewarning, Don felt a surge of electricity run through his hand, shocking him, and causing him to fall backwards striking his head in surprise.

Don was shocked to say the least. Pun intended. No coherent thoughts were able to swim through the fog that was covering his mind. It was like a concealer, a veil that shrouded his contemplations and reflex actions.

With what seemed like an eternity, Don cautiously sat up. He raised his hand, to where he felt a bump forming on his head, only to almost shriek in pain. Something warm and excruciating was racing its way in his hand. Even though his hand hurt it was surprisingly numb. He couldn't feel it but he could sense the pain. Don had no theories or explanations as to how this was possible. However, one idea struck his fogged mind.

He was dying.

Terrified. Don knew he was dying. He was completely confident he was. Otherwise, he wouldn't be feeling sleepy. Neither would his eyes begin to droop like this.

Not wanting to die on the ground, he moved back to his bed. He lay there beneath the warmth of the blanket, body shaking, mind racing. He remained in the same position, eyes open wide, awaiting his certain death. Don continued to convince himself that it was only moments before he passed away.

It was taking longer than he'd expected. Maybe the angels were giving him some extra time?

Moments before he drifted off, he decided that he did not want to die alone. With as much energy as he could muster, he managed to get hold of his baseball bat, toy gun and his stuffed bunny.

The next morning, Margaret couldn't help but snap a photo of her adorable child.

Chubby Don in navy blue PJ's, his shirt reading " Grumpy when Woken ", protectively cuddling 3 of his much loved toys to his little chest, with a tranquil smile tugging at his cherry lips.

Irresistible.

* * *

A/N: First Numb3rs fic! What do u guys think? I'm 50/50 on this, didn't really work out the way I wanted it. Kinda plotless but whatever xD Feedback please! Oh and hope u guys noted the irony of what's written on Don's shirt xD Read and review!


End file.
